


Life After Life

by Nerdasaurus1200



Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [2]
Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992), Carmilla - All Media Types, Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu, Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, Found Family, Gen, Rebirth, Vampire Family, Vampire Turning, Vampires, warning: blood references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdasaurus1200/pseuds/Nerdasaurus1200
Summary: “You said you’d wait.” She reminded.“I ran out of time. She was fading fast.” He explained as he walked up the stairs, Martha and the others following him.“You’d better hope her parents don’t come looking for her.” Martha warned.“As far as they’re concerned, she’s rotting in her crypt.” He reassured.
Relationships: Carmilla (Carmilla) & Dracula, Dracula/Brides of Dracula
Series: Tales Before Walpole Lane [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111640
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Life After Life

Dracula took a moment to catch his breath as he let his wings disappear and landed on the steps of his castle. The young countess in his arms wasn’t remotely heavy by any means, but he wasn’t used to carrying anybody for this long. He opened the door and braced himself as he walked in, knowing how his wives would likely disapprove. But right now, he couldn’t care less. 

“Ooh, goody, fresh meat!” Winona cheered as she glided down the stairs, “This one is going to taste divine.” 

“Winona, have some self respect, she’s dead for hell’s sake.” Elisabetha scolded. 

“Not for long.” Dracula informed, “She’s not for eating. None of you are to lay a finger on her.” 

He paid no mind to Winona’s whining and grumbling, but faltered a bit when Martha gave him a concerned look as she too came down the stairs. 

“You said you’d wait.” She reminded. 

“I ran out of time. She was fading fast.” He explained as he walked up the stairs, Martha and the others following him. 

“You’d better hope her parents don’t come looking for her.” Martha warned. 

“As far as they’re concerned, she’s rotting in her crypt.” He reassured. Finally, he reached the throne room and laid the young countess down on the altar in the middle of the room. He gently pressed a finger to her neck, close to where he’d bitten her, and smiled in relief as he felt the faintest sign of a pulse. It had worked. 

“This isn’t the end for you. This is just the beginning.” He muttered, “I promise.” And with that he stood silently, waiting for what felt like hours. 

Young Mircalla, meanwhile, could still see only darkness...she felt cold, and then…the coldness began to fade away...she could feel a cool stone on her back, she could smell something that could only be described as ancient. And...she could faintly hear a man’s voice. But she couldn’t make out what it was telling her. 

Dracula and his wives waited in front of the altar, their eyes never leaving Mircalla’s body. Every minute that passed had felt like an hour. Suddenly, with an almost desperate gasp and a jolt, her eyes snapped open. She stared at the wall, confused. This...this wasn’t the Karnstein mausoleum…She slowly sat up, then jumped a bit when she finally laid eyes on the creatures in front of her. She kept her eyes locked on Dracula, who was the closest to her. 

“Who are you?” She asked fearfully, barely audible. 

“Well, that depends.” Dracula answered, “What do you want me to be?”

Mircalla eyed him carefully, unsure of how exactly she should answer. “I….I-I could really use a friend…” She mumbled. 

“Then you may call me friend.” Dracula replied, smiling warmly and lending her his hand. “May I help you down from there?” He offered.

Mircalla gave him a shy nod, and slowly took his hand and stepped down from the altar. “I...I-I don’t understand...shouldn’t I be dead?” 

“In a manner of speaking, you still are.” Dracula explained, “You’re one of our kind now.” With that, he began to walk out of the room and beckoned her to follow him. Mircalla shyed away a bit at the sight of the three brides, and then quickly ran back to Dracula’s side once she was far enough away from them. For a while she kept her eyes fixed on the ground, but once they passed through the hallway, she dared to look up and gasped in awe at the sight before her. 

“Is this my new home?” She asked. 

“It can be. If you wish it to be.” Dracula informed her, his voice still retaining a calm quality to it. Mircalla took a moment to stop at the stairs and admire all the paintings on the walls. They all had to have been very old, given how dusty they were. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw Dracula was a bit too far away for her liking, and rushed to his side once more. She looked down again, hoping he didn’t notice. Mother and Father always hated when she’d dawdled. 

Eventually, Dracula stopped and opened up a door leading to a balcony. But while he walked through the door, Mircalla lingered by the doorway. He turned to look at her, a bit worried. Her parents really had done a number on her. 

“You’re free to come outside if you wish. The view from here is quite breathtaking.” He told her. 

Mircalla smiled hesitantly, and slowly stepped out to join him outside. Her smiles grew more wide and less fearful the closer she got to the edge. She’d never seen so much of the world before. Her eyesight was so keen now, she could even see people walking in a village on the horizon. 

“Take a good long look. This is your world now. It belongs to you and you alone, Mircalla.” He said. Suddenly, to his surprise, she glared a little and shook her head. 

“No..no, I don’t want that name anymore. Mircalla Karnstein is dead.” She said firmly. 

“What name would you prefer?” Dracula asked. She took a moment to think, and then it hit her. 

“Carmilla. My name is Carmilla.” She finally said, her voice strong for the first time. 

“Well, then, Carmilla, what do you say we get you something to feed on?” Dracula offered. 

“I am pretty hungry.” Carmilla admitted. No sooner did she finish her sentence than Dracula transformed into a bat again and picked her up. Once they were close enough to the ground, he set her down. As soon as her feet hit the ground, she felt an irresistible urge to run. So she did, with Dracula right by her side. She ran faster and faster, so fast she swore she was flying. And then she leaped and...she was. Her arms were now replaced by wings, and only the currents of the wind were keeping her afloat. But that didn’t scare her in the slightest. She was free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comments!


End file.
